Pilot Mountain Volunteer Fire Department (British Columbia)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station' - 9070 Syms Road, Prince George :Engine 11 - 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / Hub (1050/1200/30F) (SO#1224) :Tender 11 - 1999 Kenworth / 1996 Hamm's (300/1800) (SN#089610407) :Tender 12 - 1992 International 4900 / 2001 Mond (port./1400) :Squad 11 - 1999 Ford F-550 :1996 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior (1050/1000/34F) (SN#SE 1660) (Ex-Engine 11) In-Depth Vehicle Descriptions Pilot Mountain Engine 11: Quick Stats: 1996 Freightliner / Superior Pumper, 1000 gallon capacity, 1st vehicle to respond in most emergencies. This truck was bought new for our fire hall and it is the first to respond to most call outs. The pumper carries 1000 gallons of water as well as two foam tanks. It also carries a vast array of equipment including 3 different sizes of hoses and attachments, 3 kinds of ladders, axes and hooligan tools, a piercing lance for hay bales and wood piles, a generator. saws, fans, first responder medical equipment, and traffic control equipment. The pump itself is located behind the cab and uses as much energy as the http://pmvfd.ca/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Hall-Info-Vehicles-Engine-11-Side.jpgtruck does when it is driving at 100km/h, therefore it’s either one or the other. The truck either moves, or pumps, it can’t do both at the same time. It can transport three firefighters. Pilot Mountain Tender 11: Quick Stats: 1999 Kenworth This tender is the second most recent addition to our fleet. It is generally the second vehicle to be dispatched for a fire. Its tank has the largest water hauling capacity of all our vehicles and carries a water bladder. This tender also carries traffic control apparatus. It can transport two firefighters to and from a scene. Pilot Mountain Tender 12: Quick Stats: 1994 Freightliner Hamm Water Tanker mounted on an Internal Chassis. 1600 gallon capacity Nicknamed Stubby, this is our second tanker and is significantly shorter than our engine or other tender, but Stubby still carries 1600 gallons of water and transports a large water bladder. http://pmvfd.ca/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Hall-Info-Vehicles-Tender-12-Bladder-Pulley.jpgThis tanker carries a low volume high pressure pump which allows it to pump water on its own so it can take care of a small fire by itself. This capability lets the fire department deal with more than one emergency at a time, and can be sent to other districts on mutual aid without depriving our coverage area. This vehicle can transport three firefighters to and from a scene. Pilot Mountain Squad 11: Quick Stats: 1999 Ford F550 Light Attack Vehicle Squad 11 is our newest emergency response vehicle, and is usually the second vehicle after Engine 11 to be dispatched to a medical call. It holds a wide range of first responder equipment as well as our wildfire fighting gear. This emergency response vehicle can transport two firefighters, and priority seating is given to first responders. External Links *Pilot Mountain Volunteer Fire Department Station Map Category:Fraser-Fort George Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus